deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Youtube Sidekick Battle Royale
Youtube Sidekick Battle Royale is a What If? Death Battle written by SpelunkyDunkey pitting Edgar and Maya from Pewdiepie, Septiceye Sam from Jacksepticeye, Jacques from Jontron and Tiny Box Tim from Markiplier. It is Season 1 Episode 7 in his series. Description Battle Royale! In the world of Youtube, these sidekicks are the best of the best. Which one will sideKICK the rest away to victory? Introduction Boomstick: Youtube, who doesn't love it? Of course, any good show needs a sidekick to bring home the fun. Wiz: Like Edgar and Maya, the dog duo of Pewdiepie. Boomstick: Septiceye Sam, the irate iris of Jacksepticeye. Wiz: Jacques, the bolty bird of Jontron. Boomstick: And Tiny Box Tim, the courageous crate of Markiplier. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Septiceye Sam (Cue Jacksepticeye Outro) Wiz: Jacksepticeye is a Youtuber who has grown massively popular throughout his career. Boomstick: He also has this cute little eye he accompanies. Don't know why it's green, though. I diagnose Shrekitis. Wiz: His looks aren't everything, though. As he can fly, keep up with Jack himself and fire lasers from his pupil. Boomstick: These aren't any normal laser blasts, brother. He can use these to break through stone walls even Pewdiepie can't break. We'll get to his dogs later. Wiz: Sam can also fuse his power with Jack to become larger, become invincible and can fly, but we will not be using this form for the fight as it requires Jack. Boomstick: But we haven't even brought up his most powerful weapon yet. Oh, no we haven't. Wiz: Enter the Septic Robot. This robot suit boosts Sam's power as well as giving him functional arms and legs to crush people with. Boomstick: He can perform a cartwheel move to easily take out planes and can even send people flying out of jets with this suit. With these abilities, you know he has his feats. Wiz: He can break through solid barriers of stone, can keep up with Jacksepticeye, has such a bad reputation he is wanted by the Arstotzkan government and even sent a giant boulder flying into space with his laser blasts. Boomstick: Damn! But even he has his weaknesses. He's mainly kept in a glass vial which can rupture easily. As well as this, he is easily killed by the barrel army. Wiz: But you'd better not mess with this evil eye. Jacksepticeye: Sam, you're gonna protect me today, aren't ya? Tiny Box Tim (Cue Markiplier Theme ) Wiz: Markiplier is a lets-player known for his rage, silliness and scary games. Boomstick: But he wasn't always like this. While exploring a dungeon to find a key, Mark came across someone who would become his sidekick and accompany him for the rest of time. His name was Tiny Box Tim. Wiz: Tim is able to change his size, fuse with Septiceye Sam and can talk to Mark with telekinesis. Boomstick: He wields two daggers from before he met the youtuber and is worthy of wielding the Warfstache. Wiz: The Warfstache is capable of granting the user enhanced physical characteristics, increased courage and an extra jump in their step. Boomstick: Finally, if the tiny box has acid pooled on him, he becomes even larger and mutated, being able to kill a line of people in 1 minute flat. Wiz: Tim has accompanied Mark on countless adventures, helped defeat the Barrel Army, sneaked past an imposter Mark and can somehow play the piano by jumping on it. Boomstick: However, boxie over there can be easily killed because, y'know, he's a box. Along with this, Tim's immature, cowardly and not much of a fighter on his own and is easily picked on by people larger than him. Wiz: But if there's one thing you should know: never bully Tiny Box Tim or else. Tim: Mark, can I have ice cream? Mark: No, you haven't even had dinner yet. Tim: But I WAAANT IT! Mark: No. Tim: Aw. Jacques (Cue Jontron Theme Remix) Wiz: Jontron, the maniacal, insane, swood Youtuber we know and love. Boomstick: And like anything else, it isn't complete without a cynical robot bird like Jacques! Wiz: Jacques isn't your average everyday bird, though. He can talk, shapeshift and shoot lasers from his eyes. Boomstick: He can go for an average peashot or a solid stream. But my absolute favourite one is the Double Bird Flip which casually rivals giant Frankensteins. He can also shoot tiny Ryus from his eyes and can also fire hands to slap people with. Wiz: About that shapeshifting now. He can transform into an eagle, a bigger version of him riding a motorcycle and wielding an AK-47. Boomstick: But when times call for it, he summons his strongest form, Buff Jacques. Wiz: Buff Jacques makes the bird the size of a human and can easily overpower Chancellor Palpatine. Boomstick: Over time, Jacques' done some amazing things. He's saved Jon from giant laser-spitting camels, killed Chancellor Palpatine, survived the Vietnam War and even destroyed California with his lasers. Wiz: Jacques isn't without his faults, though. His durability is quite inconsistent, surviving his own lasers yet easily getting mauled by Darth Vader. As well, his lasers have been deflected before by other people. Boomstick: But Jacques sure is a rockin robin. Jacques: Jon, can I play too? Jon: Oh, Jacques, you can't play. You don't have hands! *multiple rimshots* Edgar and Maya Wiz: Pewdiepie, the most subscribed Youtube channel of all time would never be complete without a few things. Games to play, loyal fans... Boomstick: And his two talking dogs, Edgar and Maya. Wiz: The two wisecracking dogs are equipped to the teeth with weaponry. Like their various costumes and disguises, a Hillary Clinton nutcracker and a robot that shoots small discs. Boomstick: They also have a frisbee and two set dog skills they can swap and use such as bark, pee, poo, bite and scoot, all they have to do is sniff each other's butt. Plus, they're surprisingly athletic, being able to do several tricks on a trampoline. Wiz: And when the going gets tough, they can simply wish themselves out of existence, the only drawback being that they have to encounter their biggest fears headfirst. Boomstick: Jeez, it's like Mary Poppins and Pennywise the Clown had dog children. Wiz: An ally can also ride on Maya for a speed boost and temporary invincibility. Boomstick: But their strongest weapon lies in the hand (or butt) of Edgar. His farts are able to reduce T-rexes, UFOs, unicorns and more to small chunks of flesh. Wiz: From this, you can tell Edgar and Maya have done incredible things. They've faced all their fears amplified, casually survives the game of Puggle, helped defeat King Barrel and can even do it on their own. Boomstick: But their faults still shine through. Edgar can be quite idiotic at times and they have the statistics of a glass cannon. Wiz: But you still should look out when these dogs are on the prowl. Edgar: Buy the towel and the sunglasses and we will throw in a free Edgar Deutchland shirt. Maya: That's not true. Prelude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLEEEE! 'Fight' 'Results' Wiz: The winner is ___. Septiceye Sam Winner.png|If Septiceye Sam Wins Tiny Box Tim Winner.png|If Tiny Box Tim Wins Jacques Winner.png|If Jacques Wins Edgar and Maya Winner.png|If Edgar and Maya Win Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... We see the Swedish Chef in his kitchen doing his average intro, then throwing two ladles behind him. Swedish Chef: Indish wu de Egg Dü Chef! Foursht wee gettha de eggie! The chef searches around in a bird's nest but all he finds are ping pong balls. Swedish Chef: Nou wheerha deed de eggie goh? From far away, we then hear the familiar cackle of a maniacal youtuber. The Swedish Chef turns to the noise only to see the shadow of a person wearing a parrot costume. The screen fades to black. The Swedish Chef vs HowToBasic. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'YouTube' themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:Creature vs Robot themed Death Battles Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Spelunkydunkey Season 1 Category:Spelunkydunkey Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year